Digby
Digby is the protagonist of the series. He lives in Fizzy's Mushroom House with his friends, Chips, Fizzy, and Grumpy. He is voiced by Clark Delvin. Personality Despite he's a dragon in training and the bravest and friendliest character in all of the world. He loves his friends, they also love him too. He practices his dragon skills on such great adventures. He'll jump to save anyone in need, all is safe with him around. He can't fly as well as his hero Red Rufus yet, but he never gives up trying. As his friends cheer him up, he can only get better and better. When Digby looses his flying tools, he'll fall down and land safely, however, Fizzy can use magic to make him fly. Not only he wishes to fly better than Red Rufus, but because everything but the helmet and goggles fall off to make him fall and land but to do so safely. Though he is willing to risk his own life to fly better than Red Rufus at all costs, his irrationality sometimes causes tired wings to stop his flying skills. Digby has been presented as an almost entirely selfless character, working to benefit others with usually little to no regard for his own well being. Although, his funny friend, Chips, is helpful to him, he is helpful by his easy directions and flying tricks. especially compared to Fizzy. This is most likely because he's learned to deal with the flying skills and magic spells over time. Despite this, Digby has been shown to care about Chips' directions as well (although not as much as Fizzy's) and will go great lengths to protect himself from flying danger (although he is not as successful in flying as he is like Red Rufus). On some occasions, Digby would always team up with Mungo and Archie in an attempt to save friends or themselves from danger. Digby doesn't particularly yell much. When distressed, he speaks in an angry tone "attitude" but when calm, Digby shows that he does in fact be nice (though few people pay attention to him when he actually does). He usually is always calm and talks about something else. Digby is somewhat heroish in his spare time, as he's expressed interest in saves, rescuing his friends (especially all of his friends), and helping friends. He occasionally spends his time outside where he goes on epic adventures and talks to his Friends. Skills & Abillities Digby has been seen doing things that are officially impossible, such as Grumpy banning snails from his area so that they can stay away from the entire floor and form another area as seen in an episode. Although he lives the typical life of an brave dragon (helping around the land or sea and being his average self) he's shown he's pretty quick on his feet when trouble strikes and he's forced to solve the problem in some way. Quotes & Catchphrases Fizzy! . A ha you’re notice . Don’t worry . I’ve got Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons